Winchesters, meet chaos
by KyraKuran
Summary: Harmony and Aphrodite, two of hell's most powerful demons, come face to face with the brothers as a request from Crowley. What's a demoness to do when she gets waist deep in drama
1. Introduction

Harmony stared into the dancing flames, the scene reminding her of home, no, not hell, but her real home. Her best friend  
sat beside her but or the other demon, it reminded her of something very different, a scene from her past shed rather not relive.

"Dite, you seem upset, is everything okay?" The older demoness asked, her eyes flashing their demonic icy blue, showing her status  
among the demons. She brushed her hair away from her eyes, the yellow glow of Aphrodite's making her smile. the half-black girl  
looked up and then shrugged, looking back down.

"The fire just reminds of somethings I haven't fully dealt with yet, can we go? besides, I get this nagging susupicion we've  
been out here a bit too long." Aphrodite said, smiling. Harmony smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, you go on, I'll be there in a second, im just gonna put the fire out." In a flash, the demoness known as Aphrodite vanished  
leaving Harmony alone next to the pleasently warm fire.

Crowley paced the floor of the throne rome, he was slowly getting more and more worried. His mate and her best friend were supposed to have checked in a few hours ago, but not one of them had shown up. He knew he shouldn't be worried about Aphrodite, cause even on a bad day, the girl could kick ass, it was his mate, she had only killed once in her life, and after that experience she gave up on violence.

"Sorry we late boss." Dite's thick cajun accent rang out in the air, causing Crowley's head to spin and he gave her the most epical bitch face of them all. The only thing Aphrodite did was smirk, her normally chocolate brown lips painted cherry red. While the head honcho was relieved to see her, his worry grew when Harmony was no where to be seen. "Dun worry, she's right behind me."

And a second later, Harmony was, peeking over the darker girl's shoulder. Her brick colored hair long and wavy, eyes shining like emeralds. "Sorry we are late sire, I didn't mean to worry you." The sofy british accent of the older demoness was a stark contrast to both crowleys deep cockney and Aphrodite's thick cajun. Crowley felt his fear abate and he smiled, motioning for Harmony to join him on the throne, which she happily did, sitting on his lap and snuggling into him.

"I have a mission for the two of you, Vacation's over." Crowley said, giving a little pet to Harmony's hair while aphrodite literally sat down on the floor, giving the king of hell a smirk. "You will spy on Sam and dean-"

"OH HELLO NO~!" Aphrodite practically yelled out, eyes growing comically wide. The little demoness on Crowley's lap giggled at her friend, while Crowley growled out in frustration. "I have heard rumors about those two, hell, they killed yellow eyes!"

"Hunny, yellow eyes was below us, we are alpha, beta and omega, the three most powerful demons in hell right now. He was like an insect to us." Harmony said, smiling happily. Crowley just sat through their little discussion, his dark eyes filling with pride at both of them.

"she's right. Sam and dean cannot hurt you, besides if they hurt you, Harmony would use her full powers, and shit would hit the fan." The king said, petting Harmony's head as he scanned the darker girls face. The half-black girl for a moment went white, her eyes flashing golden, fear very clear in them.

"She's scary as shit when she's in full power mode, Sam and dean would never hurt us." Dite mumbled out, squirming under both of their stares. "I'm sorry but it's true."

"Yes, I know, now shush darling. I need some sleep if we're gonna go 'help' those two morons." Harmony said, her emerald eyes closing as she fell asleep on Crowley's lap.

_  
Dean suddenly sneezed, the noise ringing out in the silence of the parked impala, making Sam jerk awake. Sleepily, Sam raised  
a brow and then smirked. "You know what a sneeze means don't you dean? It means someone is talking about you." The younger brother said. The older Winchester rolled his eyes, scanning the hotel they were parked in.

"No one is talking about me Sam, I just sneezed." Dean said, yawning a second later. It was about one in the morning and they were back in Sioux Falls to visit Bobby's house, or where his house would have been if it hadn't been burned down. It had been a while since they actually lost Bobby but it still felt like yesterday  
that they were playing baseball with the old geezer. "I wish Bobby was still here, He may be able to help us out on our cases, but we are stuck with Garth." Dean ranted, making Sam roll his eyes. "Well Garth is going to be the best we are going to get so we will just have to deal with it" Sam said looking at Dean annoyed.

"Yeah I know" Dean sighed looking ahead.

"Unless you rather prayed to god for a new partner to help us" Sam said jokingly.


	2. The meeting

The hunt was on. Sam and Dean were just doing a ruotine investigation for a ghost, simple salt and burn, or so it would have been if it weren't for the two women they had bumped into investigating the same case. The part where they met was hilarious, they were in the library looking at the history of the town when out of nowhere these two girl appeared, asking about the same exact case. They were dressed in the full FBI getup, suit jacket, formal white shirt and the pencil skirts which showed off both of their asses perfectly. Dean couldn't help but stare at the when the approached the isle.

They had introduced themselves as FBi adn when they flashed their badges, both the boys knew instantly that they were hunters, as they had almost the same exact cards. Dean raised a brow before pulling out his badge, smirking at the two. "Well shit. I didn't expect anyone to be here. it's just a simple salt a burn." The dark girl said to lighter one, who went wide eyed.

"You mean, they're?"

"Yes hun, they're hunters too. Sorry to bother you, but this is now our case." Aphrodite said, giving the older winchester a smirk. Harmony went wide eyed and shook her head.

"They were here first Dite, leave them be, we can just leave." The older demoness started, turning around, only to have her hand grabbed.

"No sissy, we need this hunt to retrain." Dite said, giving Harmony her own version of the bitch face. The two brothers just stared for a second.

"How about we work together, we could use the extra help and you two could use the training." Sam suggested, ignoring teh bitch face Dean was giving him. Harmony looked at the two before the two demonesses exchanged looks, knowing that these two were the brothers they were supposed to watch.

"Are you sure?" Harm asked softly, using her own puppy eyes on the boys. All Dite did was smirk, looking down at Harmony as she used her trick. She knew how sneaky Harmony could be, and she loved it. Hell she had snuck her way into Crowley's heart, and most of the demon's in hell. Dite just kicked ass and become powerful smong the demons.

"Yeah, it should be no problem." Dean finally said, breaking down, the girl remindeing him of his own brother's look. Adn that's how the Winchesters initially met choas.

Harmony and Aphrodite were their names, and they seemed very... weird to put it lightly. Harmony was a hunter, but  
also a pacifist, which was a weird combination. And Aphrodite was just a badass. She kicked ass and took names, they discovered that out when a spirit attacked the two and Harmony fled but Aphrodite stayed and fought with them.

The boys could sense there was something different about the girls but they couldn't place their fingier on it. "Sorry I vanished Dite, I was, well, you know what happened the last time." The girl said, looking down at the floor sadly, biting her lip. The cajun brought her into a hug and giggled slightly, while the boys looked on.

"It's fine love. I understand. I know what happened the last time." She said, her accent coming out as she pet the other girls head softly. While Aphrodite was the youngest, she acted like the oldest, which made the borthers scratch their heads in confusion. The girls broke apart and then smiled at each other before turning back to the boys. "Sorry, we needed some sister time, she gets really nervous, and sometimes she can't control herself. The last time I got hurt in a hunt, she literally ripped apart some demons and a few angels with her bare hands if  
I remember right."

The boys loked impressed and slightly skeptical. "How is she still alive? Demons and angels show no mercy." Dean said while Same nodded, bot knowing it was true.

"Some demon named Crowley showed up and ordered his demons to fall back, said she was interesting to him." Aphrodite said, a smirk forming as half of it was true. The blush on Harmony's pale cheeks made the little white lie worth it. And so Dite kept on. "He tried making several deals with her. And finally her determination is what got to him, he offered his help should we ever need it. And suprisingly he sticks to his word, all this little thing here has to do is call his name and he should appear."

"Dite, shut up. I'm not interesting, he just likes my dark side, thinks I would apparently make a great addition to his Army." Harmony said, halfway playing along. Crowley had said those exact words to her when he made the deal with her all those years ago. She had been only ten when he approached her, and he offered her everything a poor girl who had just lost her sister would ever want. She wanted the power for revenge, she wanted a family, she wanted so much and he had given it. When one of her wishes was for a family for her ten years left on earth, The demon king provided her with one, a mother and a father, both possessed, though at the time she didn't know that. they took her in a raised her, gave her what she never had due to the village she had been living in.

"Crowley, interested in a pacifistic hunter? I don't see it ever happening. He's only interested in power, and let's be honest here, she doesn't have much power." Dean said, rolling his eyes. Sam even nodded as  
he looked at the two.

"She's got no real muscle definition and the punches she lands are weak. Have you two been training at all?" He asked, his muscles flexing "accidently"

"She's stronger than she looks" Dite said getting defensive, Harmony looked at Aphrodite scared that she would get angry at them.

"Really" said Dean doubtfully.

"Yes" said Aphrodite getting slightly angry." Dite please calm down" Harmony said looking at her friend. Dite looked and her and back at Dean then pointed a finger at him "you listen buddy boy, Harm is stronger then she looks, maybe not on the outside, but on the inside" Dite said staring at him with a hard stare.

Dean stared at Aphrodite with the same stare, the tension was so thick you could cut it with the first blade, Dean smirked at Dite looking her up and down "you got spunk kid"

Harmony gave Dean the oh shit look knowing what was coming next. Aphrodite grabbed the collar of Dean's shirt pulling height him a look that could kill "don't you ever call me kid again."

Dean looked at her and smirked "are we going to make out now" Aphrodite immediately dropped him "ew gross, never in your wildest dreams"

"Only if you knew what happened in my dreams" Dean said. The other two in the room looked on with looks of pure shock, Harmony blinking rapidly before pulling on Dite's arm, pulling the cajun away before blows could be exchanged.


End file.
